


It's just a game.

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Making Out, Mats pretty much fucks everyone, No Lube, Porn with Feelings, Robert lies a lot to get what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: Robert is bored and horny at Philipp Lahm's retierment party. When none of his old flames want anything to do with him, he turns to some one new.Based on this: mario götze x robert lewandowski when robert tells mario he loves him but in fact he only wants to bang him?





	It's just a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry I have been a way for so long and I think you lot deserve an explanation to where i've been for almost a year. Please go easy on me, even if this is pure trash. (Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow, it's 2am and i'm up in a few hours.)
> 
> I liked the prompt very much and wanted character's I know and am used to, to get me back into the mood for writing. I’ve recently been in hospital after a suicide attempt and my nurse thinks getting back to writing is a good idea. Sorry if there are any mistakes, it’s been a while since I used my English. ~ I'm not going into any details, but will try and get to any questions. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> Much love Izzy <3

There is nothing Robert hates more, than a party. He’s only turned up because it’s Philipp Lahm’s leaving party and he thinks it’s only right to attend the party of his tiny captain. A lot of his ex teammates are here and most of the German national team. Most of them are chatting a load of shite that Robert’s not really interested in. He’s hard and horny and wants an easy target.

Robert decides to approach Marco Reus first, they’ve had sex a few times before, Marco although a willing bottom is very boring when it comes to sex, he’s never sucked a dick in his life, it’s too gay apparently, but what’s more gay than having a cock up your ass? “So, nice party.” Robert mentally slaps himself for the cliché  pickup line. “Eh not really, most of these dicks play for Bayern, Mats has made out with everyone in sight, Erik Durm, Joshua Kimmich and that weird Spanish guy Juan. “ “Yeah.” Robert shrugs, he can’t remember when Marco became so boring. “So do you want to…” Marco growls, cutting Robert off from his sentence. “Do you ever learn? We are over, whatever we had is finished. It ended when you fucking broke my heart and went to Bayern. Marco storms off in the direction of Emre can, so Robert leaves him be, Erik it is.

Erik is shy but for some reason, he’s always been happy to give himself to Robert. All Robert has to say is, on your knees and Erik is on the floor with his mouth wide open, ready to take what Robert is giving to him. He can’t seem to find Erik anywhere, the little puppy is nowhere to be found. “Have you seen Erik?” Robert asks Mats, who now has his tongue down Thiago’s throat, the dirty bastard. Mats just gives him an evil look and continues making out with the Spaniard, whoever Thomas who is standing next to them responds instead. “He went into the lounge with Drax.” Robert whispers a quick thanks and heads into the room, only to find Erik and Draxler making out. Erik has his hands all over the younger German, his hand inching closer and closer to Julian’s cock. When did Erik get so confident?”

Robert sighs, looks like it’s a wank in the bathroom and that’s when he sees Mario sat on the arm of a chair, sipping vodka, his eyes burning into the back of Marco’s head. Robert has never fucked Mario, but everyone knows what a slut he is. Robert can’t believe his luck. “Hey Mario.” Mario jumps slightly and looks up. “Oh hey Robert, everything ok?” The pole can’t help but roll his eyes, why can’t he just get on with it and quit the act. “Come on Mario, you know what I want, your a slut, you’d suck off anyone for a kinder egg.” Mario’s eyes widen. “I’m not a slut.”  “Come on Mario, i’m the only man in this room, who you haven’t had in your ass, everyone knows you’re easy.” Mario sighs and looks down into his hands. “I was young and stupid, I let people have sex with me so they would like me and I was confused about my feelings. I don’t want to have sex with anyone, unless they love me. I’ve done with people using me for sex.”

What the fuck is up with everyone tonight? How dare Marco reject him, Erik turn into a confident master of seduction and Mario the easiest whore alive says no. Then it comes to him all at once, Mario wants to be loved, Robert can do that. He won’t mean it but Mario doesn’t have to know that. “Mario, do you really want to know why I haven’t had sex with you?” Mario shrugs. “Because when I last flirted with you, you said you didn’t want to catch something.” Robert kicks himself for being so stupid. “No, I said that because I couldn’t deal with my feelings, I’m in love with you Mario and I only said no because I thought you would think I was just using you, but I want more than that, I want you Mario.” Mario’s face lights up, bang Robert’s got him. “Shall we go upstairs and talk more about it?” Mario says while jumping up from the sofa, Robert takes him by the hand and pulls him through the crowed of people.

Robert shoves various people out of the way, Bastian Schweinsteiger who is trying to dance with a lamp. Mats Hummels, who is now making out with Benedikt, seriously what is wrong with that man? And finally Lukas Podolski who is asleep on the bottom step, cuddling what looks like a can of beer. Robert just shrugs and leads Mario up the stairs. The first bedroom is occupied by Julian and Erik. Erik is so busy pounding into Julian, that he doesn’t even notice the door had opened, luckily the next bedroom is free. Robert wastes no time and pushes Mario down onto the double bed.

“I remember the first time I saw you, you were eighteen years old, you were crying because klopp had told you off for something, I just wanted to pull you into my arms and tell you I loved you. It’s from that day I knew I loved you.” Robert lies, he knows how far fetched it sounds but Mario seems to be buying it, so Robert takes the next step and covers Mario’s mouth with his own.

Mario’s lips feel soft, it feels almost like kissing a girl apart from the rough scratch of the younger one’s stubble. Mario moans into the kiss and starts kissing back. Robert grips the back of his head and forces them closer together, pushing his tongue into Mario’s hot warm cavern, licking along the inside of his mouth. It takes a while but soon Mario finds the confidence and Robert feels the tongue sliding against his own.

Robert runs his hand down Mario’s chest and all the way down to his groin, already feeling his hard cock through the fabric of his jeans. The pole smirks into the kiss and doesn’t waste any more time, pulling down the zipper and stuffing his hand inside Mario’s jeans and boxers and starts to stroke the younger man’s member. Mario moans and breaks the kiss, throwing his head back in unexpected pleasure.

“ff-fuck.” Mario groans and digs his finger tips into Robert’s shoulder, the pole strokes him harder and faster as the seconds go by, leaving Mario’s legs turning into jelly. Robert can only smile, he stops for a few seconds and lets Mario’s jeans and pants fall down into his ankles, only then does he carry on stroking the erect member.  It crosses Robert’s mind that he has no lube, so he instead spits on his finger and brings it down to Mario’s entrance, the younger one doesn’t prostate so he takes fingers further.

Robert eases in his first finger, it’s tight and hard to get the first finger inside because of the lack of lube, but eventually he gets it inside. Mario hisses a little, getting used to the burn but Robert keeps on stroking his cock, making things more pleasurable for him. Robert waits a few more seconds and only then does he start moving his finger, pushing the digit in and out the younger man, only moving faster the more Mario opens up around him. “More.” He hears Mario call out. Robert slides a second finger to join his first and fuck he’s tight, Robert can’t wait to be buried inside the hot, tight heat. Robert moves a little deeper inside and finds the special bundle of nerves inside the younger man, Mario whines and almost loses his balance. Only then does Robert know he’s ready.

“Shirt off and climb up onto the bed, hands and knees.” Robert orders and Mario’s fingers fly to the button on his shirt, practically ripping them off, until he’s stood fully naked in the middle of the room, cock standing hard and proud against his stomach. “Don’t you want me on my back for our first time together?” Mario asks and Robert wants to slap, stupid romantic Mario. “No, my cock will go in easier if you’re over the bed.” Robert knows he sounds stupid but Mario doesn’t question him and bends over the edge of the bed, putting that perfect ass on display.  

Robert groans at the beautiful sight in front of him, Mario might be stupid and a little naïve but he’s got a perfect ass. The pole drops his boxers and jeans to the floor but doesn’t bother to remove his shirt. Robert takes Mario by the hip and with the other hand he gives himself a few light strokes, before lining himself up with Mario’s entrance. “Are you ready?” When Mario nods, Robert starts to push inside.

Mario groans and grabs a handful of the bed sheet as Robert’s thick cock starts filling him up an inch at a time. The pole is going so slow, Mario almost feels as if he’s being torn in half, Robert’s cock is huge, but with every inch, the better it feels and soon Robert is buried to the hilt in Mario’s tight heat.

“You feel so fucking good, Mario.” Robert growls and lays a hard smack onto the tan skin, leaving a light red hand print. Mario yelps in surprise, but doesn’t explain. Kinky fuck probably likes it. Robert gives him a few seconds more to adjust and only then does he start to move.

Mario getting fucked is the most beautiful sight Robert has ever seen in his life. The younger one has his head thrown back in pleasure and his teeth sunk right into his lip, loving every second of being impaled. Robert started off with slower and shallower thrusts but soon become harder and deeper. Mario’s walls feel perfect wrapped around his cock.

“Ah, right there.” Mario cries out when Robert finds his prostate. The Pole doesn’t want to jerk Mario off, so he aims all of his thrusts onto Mario’s bundle of nerves, enjoying the way Mario falls apart underneath him, calling out Robert’s name over and over again until he’s coming, screaming Roberts name as he paints the sheets with his milky white seed.

“Fuck.” Robert growls, feeling pretty close himself now. Mario has slumped down underneath him, coming down from the high of his orgasm. Robert takes Mario’s hips tighter into his hands and starts thrusting into him with all his might, so loud that the bed slams against the wall. It doesn’t take much more and soon Robert follows suit and spills his load inside of Mario, pulling out of him almost instantly.

Robert doesn’t say a word to Mario as he starts pulling on his clothing, his boxers are going to be sticky but he doesn’t really care. It’s Mario who eventually speaks up, gripping onto the bed for support as he pulls himself up. “Aren’t you going to come back to bed for a cuddle?” Robert rolls his eyes. “Why would I want to do that?” Mario shrugs and looks down at his feet. “Because you said you loved me? Don’t you want to talk about our first time?” Robert laughs. “Oh Mario, I don’t love you. Don’t you see? I just wanted to get into your pants. As if i’d ever waste my time on you.”

The last thing Robert sees before closing the door behind him, is a small tear sliding down Mario’s cheek. Robert should feel guilty, but he really doesn’t.  

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, I may write a second part from Mario’s point of view. It depends on how this one turns out What does everyone think?


End file.
